Ruffrunner
because i didn't know what else to call them. image and design by indigoxfathom. will come up with an idea for them tommorrow because i'm tired from all the coding i did today. * skywing with weird colors?? * convinced all dragons to disappear off the map when scavengers started dominating pyrrhia, building huge cities and farmlands. * it was impossible for dragons to live peacefully with humans, ruffrunner was the first the realize this. in his younger years, he was born an orphan and was soon adopted by a family. * already, they had adopted a human child as a newborn baby, but they had room for one more. * idk what else to put here. Originally, dragons and humans believed they could live together, peacefully, they believed going to war with one another was not needed or at all wanted. But there was one dragon who didn't believe it, a dragon named Ruffrunner who has their heart broken because of humans and they never forgave them. Marking the entire human race bad. It started perhaps a century or two ago, in the second era of the race, whilst they were out in the air, going back to their caves after a tiring day. You see, back when the days where they hatched, dragons and humans had a disagreement. They were at war with one another. Ever since a new king had been chosen. A bad man he was. Ruffrunner was caught off guard by the shot of obsidian tipped arrows and crash-landed in the bogs of an island. Just off the coast of the MudWing kingdom. There they sat, or rather hung, from the spidery tree limbs, too weak to take off. For a day, they hung helplessly from the tree, writhing, which only seemed to make matters worse. It was when they cried out for help did someone come, a young human child, so spindly he might as well be make of twigs. Ruffrunner was desperate and pled to the child to help them. "would you be so kindly as to help me. Please... I need help." they said in a raspy voice, in a language called dragonese. Of course, the fascinating language dragons spoke to one another. This human was different from the rest of his kind, climbing skillfully up the tree, he asked, "what brings you to these bogs?" Surprisingly, in Dragonese. "I was going home before I was ambushed by your kind. And I fell into these trees in the process of escaping." The child, with his small and crafty fingers managed to get them out and with that they stood before one another. Dragon and human. Enemies of one another, although the child was never taught that dragons were the enemies. For he was raised by them since he was a newborn. They taught him their language as well. And now, now he was wild. Ever since freeing that dragonet from the trees, a bond formed between the two. Ruffrunner was born an orphan, never knowing who their parents were and never really fond of finding out. But now they were adopted by the two dragons in whom raised the human child. They weren't of any tribe they'd ever seen, truly tribeless, both of them. That didn't seem to bother them, however. For they were strange in themself, a brown SkyWing they were. Looking back, now, however. They regret this bond between themself and the human child, for that bond was what led to their heartbreak. Ever since bonding with the child, they went everywhere, for they were blood siblings now, closer than anything. They were, in short, adoptive siblings of the other. Ruffrunner became his riding dragon, together, the two tried to convince dragons worldwide that indeed dragons and humans could live peacefully together. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)